gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Duets
Duets is the fourth episode of Glee's second season, and the twenty-sixth episode overall. It premiered on October 12th, 2010. Puck was absent in this episode and in the next one as well, due to the fact that he was in juvenile detention. When Puck is sent to juvenile, Sam is introduced to Glee Club. As well as a new member being introduced, Will also introduces the new duets assignment to the Glee Club, offering a meal at Breadstix for the winning duets team. Kurt has his eye on Sam as his duet partner, certain he is gay, to whom Finn tries to drag Kurt away from. Finn and Rachel know they can win the duets competition easily but decide to throw the competition so Sam and his chosen partner will definitely win, making sure Sam stays till Nationals so they have more chances of winning. Mike has difficulty singing as Tina assists him to create an entertaining duet and Quinn and Sam begin a romance. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Glee club director Will Schuester sets a duet assignment, offering a meal at Breadstix for the winning duo. He announces that club member Puck has been sent to juvenile detention for stealing his mother's car and driving it through a convenience store window, then driving away with an ATM in tow. He then introduces new member Sam Evans. Kurt suspects that Sam is gay, a certain clue being his dyed hair which Kurt can spot a mile away, and asks him to be his duet partner. Though Sam agrees, club co-captain Finn talks them out of partnering up, fearing that Sam will be subject to bullying for having a male partner. Kurt ignores him at first as he is still angry at Finn for his homophobic comments in Theatricality. After talking with his father, Burt, who agrees with Finn, Kurt decides to break his partnership with Sam. Finn sings Don't Go Breaking My Heart ''with his girlfriend Rachel, who suggests letting Sam win the competition to boost club morale, make him feel a winner which will ensure he stays in the group and thereby increase their chance of winning at Nationals. Cheerios Santana and Brittany neck-nuzzle on Brittany's bed, but when Brittany suggests they sing Melissa Etheridge's ''Come to My Window together, Santana refuses and trivializes their relationship. Santana believes her best chance of winning is by partnering with Mercedes, and together they sing River Deep, Mountain High by Ike & Tina Turner. Attempting to make Santana jealous, Brittany pairs up with Artie, who rejects his ex-girlfriend Tina when she asks him to duet with her. Kurt sings Le Jazz Hot by himself, stating that when you're different and special, it sometimes means that you're on your own. His outstanding performance gains him a standing ovation from his peers. Tina and her new boyfriend Mike duet on Sing! from A Chorus Line. Artie loses his virginity to Brittany, but is later informed by a very jealous Santana that Brittany was using him for his voice and dissolves their partnership. Brittany apologizes, in what is possibly her most genuine display of emotion, but Artie does not accept the apology and declines Brittany's invitation to Breadstix, so she sadly goes alone. When Sam has a slushie thrown in his face by bullies, Quinn helps him to clean up. Later, he asks her to be his partner and attempts to kiss her. Quinn, still haunted by her mistakes of the previous year, is frightened to become involved with a guy and pulls away, telling him they cannot sing together. Later, she is connivingly persuaded back into the partnership by Rachel. Rachel and Finn, dressed as a school girl and a priest in an intentionally offensive move, perform With You I'm Born Again, hoping to damage their own chance of winning the competition. Sam and Quinn sing Lucky. All of the club members vote for themselves, except Finn and Rachel, who vote for Sam and Quinn, ensuring that they win the competition. Over dinner at Breadstix, they form a friendship, and Quinn tells Sam that he should pay as that is the proper thing for a gentleman to do on what has become their first date. As the scene at Breadstix ends, Brittany is shown, by herself, nosing a meatball across a plate ala Lady and the Tramp. Noticing that Kurt is lonely, Rachel tells him how much the club members value him and asks him to duet with her for fun. The episode ends with them singing the famous Judy Garland/Barbra Streisand mash-up of Happy Days Are Here Again and Get Happy in a content mood in front of the rest of New Directions. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *James Earl III as Azimio Adams *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky Co-Stars *Jean Sincere as Librarian *Jonathan Wolf as Guy Absent Cast Member *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Trivia *Kevin says his favorite dance was Mike Chang's in Sing. *Naya and Amber said their favorite number they've done together is River Deep, Mountain High. *This episode was watched by 11.36 million viewers. *Santana tells Brittany she wasn't making out with her because she was in love with her, this will later be proven false. *When Mercedes votes, she spells Santana's name as "Satan" making reference to Santana's mean nature. *Puck is absent in this episode, as he is in juvie. *This episode was featured in The Office "Viewing Party" and Kevin McHale had a small role as pizza boy in "Launch Party", where Michael kidnaps him. *The use of the term "scissoring" - a reference to a sexual position utilized by lesbian couples - marked a first in American network television, as well as the first time such a term had been used in a series with a wide family viewership. Its utterance garnered international media attention in publications such as the UK's Daily Mail. *There was possibly a cut kiss from Brittany and Santana during the bedroom scene. Source *Chris Colfer said that Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy was the hardest song he ever had to lip-sync and they kept messing up the words during filming because many sentences are repeated only with different endings. *When Santana and Artie are talking in the cafeteria, Dominic Barnes is seen behind them as a student at William McKinley High School. He currently plays Trent, a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. *First time Quinn sings onscreen in Season two. Errors *When Santana chastises Kurt about doing his duet on his own (Victor/Victoria), Santana says it's like "vocal masturbation," you can hear Brittany say, "That's so funny!" But, due to how the show is edited, Santana looks disgusted at her own comment, is saying something else, and Brittany isn't talking at all. *Artie tells Brittany that she never spoke to him, but in Preggers, Vitamin D, Sectionals, The Power of Madonna, Bad Reputation, Theatricality, and Journey she does. Gallery 204-Duets-glee-16249139-1580-888.jpg 204-Duets-glee-16249335-1580-888.jpg Glee-Duets-MP3-03-2010-10-12.jpg BDZoe_tCQAA89n0.jpg-large.jpg Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes